


【浩珉】关于我哥太好了这件事

by WestWithTheNight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestWithTheNight/pseuds/WestWithTheNight
Summary: *日常小甜饼
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【浩珉】关于我哥太好了这件事

郑允浩最大的缺点就是他太好了。

太好了太认真了容易受伤，太好了太容易吸引人了，谁见到他都恨不得为他折腰，沈昌珉想起几个小时前，他哥在门口穿鞋还有些心虚地看着他:今天同期有个聚会，好不容易凑到了我有空的时候，我也应该去一下，不用等我早点睡。沈昌珉哦了一声进了厨房。

沈昌珉想到此处更为生气，开始对着床头老虎抱枕一顿狂揍，以此泄气，揍完还不无愤恨地盯着老虎，试图给老虎身上烧出来个洞。

沈昌珉听见门关上的声音，像是被父母逮到半夜玩手机的小孩迅速钻进被窝里开始装睡，心里默念我才没有等郑允浩回家呢。郑允浩果然进了卧室，沈昌珉闭着眼睛也可以感觉到外面透了一股光进来，郑允浩大概没穿鞋。郑允浩小心翼翼地确认了一遍沈昌珉确实睡着了这个事实之后，又合了门离开打算洗漱之后去睡沙发了。

沈昌珉在床上愤恨地想到，郑允浩你怎么连我是真睡着还是假睡着都看不出来，沈昌珉气鼓鼓地盯着天花板直到彻底坚持不住睡去。

第二天沈昌珉醒得比平时晚些，等他起来时郑允浩已经踩着人力滑板车回来了，还提着沙拉和寿司。沈昌珉踩着拖鞋从卧室移到厨房，打算给自己倒杯水，正迎上郑允浩充满思索地盯着他的眼睛。郑允浩盯着沈昌珉眼里的血丝得出结论:昌多里没睡好吗，昨晚哥吵到你了吧，对不起。沈昌珉哼哼两声表示赞同。郑允浩又补充道:今天哥和你一起。沈昌珉以一个稍长的哼哼表示满意。郑允浩知道这句鹿语的翻译应该是嗯嗯跟哥一起吃饭我很高兴。午餐沈昌珉也没下厨，就着郑允浩买回来的一堆食物开吃，郑允浩开了电视兴奋地摇了摇不存在的尾巴:昌多拉我们看鬼片吧。小鹿哼哼两声:大白天的看什么鬼片啊，不应该半夜看嘛。

郑允浩拍拍沈昌珉肩膀，这不是因为上次半夜看了你一晚上没睡着嘛。沈昌珉想拿寿司堵上郑允浩的嘴。  
郑允浩找的是老版的阴风阵阵，开场就是吓你一跳的情节，小鹿在旁边已经开始乱晃。郑允浩把小鹿搂住，这就怕了才开始呢。小鹿哼哼两声表示不满，同时把头往郑允浩怀里蹭了一点。得到的最终结果是他和郑允浩一起吓得一抖，同时发出一小声啊。沈昌珉深知郑允浩就是这样自己怕还赢要装出保护别人的姿态，他在心里翻了个白眼，没来得及进一步思考又被电视上的画面吓得一下死机。郑允浩在他旁边倒吸了一口冷气。  
之后的剧情进展平顺了许多，郑允浩搂着沈昌珉的肩膀，不时轻拍两下，还念叨两句昌多拉别怕。沈昌珉心想刚才又抖又叫的是谁啊。电影倒也不是特别长，等到看完拉开窗帘还算是黄昏前夕。

沈昌珉说哥晚上想吃什么。

郑允浩会意这十有八九是要给他做了，作为沈昌珉料理头号粉丝，郑允浩迅速开始一通报菜名。

沈昌珉轻笑一声，哥吃这么多不怕长胖啊。

郑允浩眼神委屈地摸摸肚子，昌多里给我做吃的嘛大不了就多在健身房待一会。

沈昌珉开了冰箱，只放了几罐啤酒加上零零碎碎的药汤，只想今晚得让这哥喝点东西补补身体。沈昌珉合了冰箱门:大概得出去买点东西了，家里什么都没有。他话音还没落完就听见郑允浩已经满口答应下来，我和你一起出去买。

沈昌珉心想我说了是我出去吗，万一就是我指使你跑腿呢，一边眉毛挑向门的方向，哼了一声算是同意。

鹿语大师郑允浩得到许可后迅速跑去换衣服，幸好今早的外出服101已经选出了今日搭配，现在只需要再穿好即可。沈昌珉也向来穿衣快，不一会儿两人已经穿好了鞋站到了门口。  
是开车去吗，沈昌珉说。

也不远，昌多拉想不想跟我一起走过去啊。

沈昌珉心里暗骂这哥哪来这么多花花心思，嘴上却嗯了一声。郑允浩把沈昌珉的手揣紧自己的兜里，一边念叨着冬天还没到昌多里的手就变冷了。

沈昌珉觉得自己快烧起来了。

最后小鹿愤恨大叫，呀郑允浩你怎么这么好!

郑哥无辜地看着炸毛小鹿，哥难道不该对你好吗。

沈昌珉深刻感到郑允浩会还是你会，气愤地放弃了人类语言，转而用鹿语哼哼。

郑允浩摸摸身边比他还高的小鹿的头，昌多里真可爱。

沈昌珉再次生气地想到郑允浩真是太好了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 回家路上，小鹿提着食材表示就是哥要跟我搞漫步街头才导致我们现在这么累，郑哥迅速接过口袋，没事哥来提吧。  
> 小鹿生气:呀谁让你给我提的。
> 
> 好喜欢鹿语大师郑允浩TT


End file.
